The Promise of a Rose
by fantasygeek96
Summary: "Freya." His eyes lit up and Freya couldn't help but smile too. "I'm Merlin." Merlin/Freya


**A/N: In which Freya is not cursed and her and Merlin meet under different circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Freya walked along through Camelot, taking in its beauty when she tripped and bumped into an unsuspecting Merlin. Merlin reached out to grab her before she hit the ground and his glowing blue eyes widened as he looked at the girl in his arms. She was beautiful beyond compare and Merlin found himself speechless.

As Merlin steadied Freya she realized she couldn't take her eyes off him. Everything about him screamed at her, his ruffled black hair, his large hands on her arms, his cute expression but most of all his eyes. They held such power but also unfathomable kindness, he was one in a million, that much was evident.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something when Gaius called him.

"Merlin!" He called from across the courtyard. "I need your help with something!" Merlin sighed, Gaius always chose the worst moments. He turned back to Freya as she smiled and started to walk away. Merlin smiled back as he watched her go.

A week later Freya found herself in the market, buying a dress but also hoping to see the young man she'd bumped into before. Unable to find a dress she liked and disappointed that she didn't run into Merlin, she headed to where she was staying. Halfway there she decided to go into the woods instead, it was such a beautiful day and she'd always liked nature.

She reached a clearing and breathed in the fresh air. Then a rock seemed to materialize out of nowhere sending her crashing to the ground. This time there was no Merlin to catch her fall and she hit the ground with a thud causing black to swim around the edges of her vision. Then distantly she heard someone yelling. She looked up to see the young concerned face of Merlin.

"Are you alright?" He was asking. Freya jerked her head up and down unable to say anything. Merlin helped her to her feet and gave her his seemingly perfect smile which caused Freya to melt on the inside.

"Thank you." She forced out. She felt her face burning and knew it must be a dark shade of red which made her even more embarrassed.

"I never found out your name." He whispered. Freya felt as if her knees were going to buckle and without thinking grabbed onto Merlin's arm which seemed to please him. She realized what she'd done and quickly let go but Merlin grabbed her hand. And they stared into each other's eyes.

"Freya." She breathed and another smile quickly found its way to his face.

"Freya." His eyes lit up and Freya couldn't help but smile too. "I'm Merlin."

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds when Merlin pulled away looking sheepish. Freya was confused when he put his hand behind his back.

"I… uh, wanted to give you this." And swiftly pulled a perfect rose from behind his back and handed it to Freya nervously. "It's beautiful… just like you."

Freya was at a loss for words and couldn't hide the smile on her face. She stared down at the rose admiring its beauty before looking back into the face of the giver.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're welcome." He whispered quieter still, their eyes glued to each other. "Freya I-"

"Freya!" They turned around to see a young girl around Freya's age running toward them. Freya recognized her as her best friend Alyssa.

Merlin and Freya stepped apart from each other reluctantly while Alyssa blushed seeing what she'd interrupted.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.

Freya turned to her with a bit of annoyance. "What is it?"

Alyssa shifted uncomfortably. "It's time to go." Freya hung her head and nodded. She'd only been in Camelot visiting and knew this time would come eventually. Alyssa then left to give them a moment. Freya turned back to Merlin to see a sad expression etched onto his face.

"You have to go?" He asked. Freya nodded gripping her rose in the other hand, never wanting to let it go. "Will I ever see you again?" There were tears swimming in his eyes and it broke Freya's heart.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." She smiled. A determined smile reappeared on his face.

"I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes. I'll wait." Then he kneeled down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Until next time my lady." And with that Freya slowly left, and watched as Merlin disappeared in the distance and only then did she look down at the rose she still clutched tightly in her fist. The rose that reminded her that Merlin would always wait, and that he would always be there, just as long as she found him again. And that, she knew she would.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
